Closure
by Imlivingondreams
Summary: 'Death is never permanent in our world.' A three-parter for all those like me who wanted to actually see Davina's reaction. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This is the attention I feel Davina should have had after Kol's death. We should have seen something, so here it is. It will be a three-parter.  
_

.

.

.

* * *

**CLOSURE **

**PART 1**

* * *

.

.

.

Rebekah looked up from her brothers corpse to see Davina had disappeared. She thought about going after her but knew that she probably needed some time to herself. She herself was devastated to lose her brother for a second time of course, but it didn't feel as real as before.

"You really believe you can bring him back?" Elijah asked, getting her attention.

"Yes." She was going to bring him back. She had to, it just wasn't a choice.

"Do it," whispered Klaus. "Do what you have to. Bring him back to us."

Having her brother put the full responsibility on her shoulders made her chest ache. She knew she wasn't powerful enough to do this alone. She could barely keep a candle lit. She thought about asking Davina to train her first before anything-maybe that could provide a distraction while they researched the subject.

Elijah appeared beside her with a blanket. "We should move him back to the compound."

Rebekah and Klaus both visibly cringed. They'd still need the body considering his soul was now forever attached to it. She knew the smell of death very well. She may no longer be a vampire, but if they went to long with succeeding in what ever plan she'd manage to come up-

"I need to find Davina," she said, standing up as Elijah wrapped their brothers body in the blanket. "I'll be back later."

She grabbed a few books from the table that looked promising before running out as fast as she could. Taking out her phone, she immediately called Davina, but there was no answer. She wandered around through the quarter trying to convince herself to call Marcel. She didn't want to deal with that at the moment considering she wasn't actually in her own body. Relief spread through her when she spotted that friend of Davina's. John was it?

"Hey, you!" The vampire didn't turn around. She ran after him, trying to keep up with the crowd. A male werewolf moved beside him, kissing him on the cheek? Oh, my. "Hey, gay vampire! Davina's friend!" She probably shouldn't have shouted that first part but she was in a rush.

He turned around, spotting her.

"What's your name? I don't remember!" She stopped, trying to catch her breath. Damn human lungs, she thought to herself. "Bloody hell."

"Josh," he answered, rolling his eyes. "Can I help you?"

"Davina is distraught and missing. I need your help."

He immediately looked concerned while his boyfriend took off down the street. "What happened?"

She knew he was loyal to Marcel so Rebekah didn't want to give too much away. She told him about Kol dieing and begged him to call her if Davina was found and she would do the same. The witch had to give the vampire props. Even though he seemed to be momentarily shocked he immediately set out in the opposite direction after quickly exchanging numbers. He was truly loyal. She wondered if Klaus still had him in his pocket. It would be a loss if he didn't.

* * *

Davina was pretty sure she could distantly hear Josh shouting for her as she weaved through the still celebrating wolves. Some of them stopped to look at her. She was in a complete daze, bumping into people left and right before mumbling an apology. There were grumblings of annoyance from a few but one look at her told them it was best to keep their mouths shut.

A hand grasped her arm as she nearly walked into yet another wolf. She looked up to see Aiden looking down at her in worry. "Are you okay?" He looked over her shoulder. She was quiet, not able to say the words. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Davina, what happened to you?" Josh looked her up and down, eyes wide. "Why do you have blood on your hands?"

She could only wonder what kind of mess she was in up until Josh pointed it out. She knew her face was tear-stained and the little makeup she'd had on was smeared across her face and coat sleeve from her attempt at drying her tears. Her hair was no doubt in a complete disarray. She held her hands up for further inspection. "I don't know," she whispered, staring down.

Josh said something but Davina was too busy wondering how she'd gotten Kol's blood on her hands. She remembered reaching up to close his eyes and laying her hand on his cheek one last time before standing and wandering out into the cemetery, leaving the siblings alone to mourn. That must have been it.

She was suddenly moving slowly through the street with an arm wrapped around her shoulder, guiding her. Before she knew it she was standing outside her home-her lonely home-while her best friend rummaged through her pockets, locating a key.

A phone was ringing.

"I found her." Josh went into the kitchen while Aiden guided her to the ugly couch picked out by her late mother, sitting her down.

Everything started coming back into focus-though she really didn't want it to. She could distantly hear Josh talking in the kitchen. It was most likely Marcel on the other end having found out about Kol and her wandering off.

"Kol's dead," she said out loud to no one in particular with trembling lips.

Josh suddenly appeared again. "I'm not leaving you tonight," he said, handing Aiden the phone in his hand. She knew they were silently communicating when he read whatever was on the phone before handing it back. They could at least be discreet about their judgement, she thought to herself.

"I'm so sorry, Davina." Aiden put a comforting hand on her shoulder but for some reason it just made her angry.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: There is a time jump in the middle of the chapter. Since this isn't a full length story I didn't want to spend a lot of time on what happens after Rebekah shows up in the previous episode. It's pretty much setting up for part three and also the VERY short sequel I'm planning.  
_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**CLOSURE PART 2**

* * *

.

.

.

Rebekah roughly knocked on the door until she heard footsteps. She was pretty sure a simple wave of the hand wouldn't actually unlock the door considering a witch lived in this particular home. Even if it would, she didn't trust herself to not accidentally blow a hole right through.

"Who is it?" Josh's voice asked through the door.

She rolled her eyes. "Bloody hell, Josh. You're a vampire for crying out loud. Open the damn door."

The door ripped open. He was standing on the other side with narrowed eyes. Aiden walked up behind him and said, "You know, you're kind of a bitch."

"That's no way to talk to a lady," she lectured, walking through the door. It was wonderful not needing to be invited in. She looked in the living room before turning to them confused. "Now where is Davina?"

"She's upstairs." Josh closed the front door quietly. "She was trying to sleep but I'm pretty sure your knocking woke her up."

Instead of replying, Rebekah immediately ran up the stairs. She didn't need to really search for the bedroom she needed as she could hear the sobbing through the hallway. When she opened the door Davina was standing at the open window crying into a tissue-definitely not sleeping. Never good with comfort, the former vampire wasn't really sure what to do at this point so she just went with her instincts.

"I didn't just tell him that to comfort him. We really can bring him back, you know."

There was no reaction.

Rebekah found it amazing how close Davina and Kol had become. She'd thought when she first heard of them hanging around each other her dear brother was simply using her. And according to him he had been. But the way he seemed more concerned with easing her worries while he was dieing in his siblings arms was simply astounding. Rebekah realized as she heard the young witch whimper that her heart was more invested then she thought. She wondered for a moment, if the tables were reversed, would Kol be as heartbroken as Davina clearly was?

"Davina-"

"I don't know where to start," she finally said.

Rebekah frowned. "Neither do I. But I do know someone who may be able to help."

There was a soft knock on the open door. "Sorry to interrupt, but Marcel is here. He needs an invite in."

"I have to go," whispered Rebekah, hoping the vampire downstairs wouldn't be able to hear her. "We'll figure this out, Davina. I promise."

* * *

Rebekah was right. They would figure this out. They'd bring Kol back and everything could go back to the way it was. They could start working on all their projects again. They could even start working on their relationship-maybe take it to the next step.

First step was gathering the books she would need to find the spell. She had no doubt something would be in the massive collection of grimoires sitting back at the cemetery. If not there, then maybe Klaus or Elijah had something hidden away or would know where to look.

As Rebekah left out the back door, Davina invited Marcel in who immediately pulled her into the living room. He didn't say anything at first, just watched her. It made her feel a little uncomfortable.

"I'm fine, Marcel," she said, breaking the silence.

"You wandered off on a pretty bad night," he pointed out. "You shouldn't stay by yourself tonight."

"I won't be. Josh already said he would stay."

Marcel looked over to his second in command for confirmation.

"I'm going to fix this," she said, taking Marcel's hand in hers and drawing his attention back to her. "That's what is so great about being what we are. Death is never permanent in our world. I can bring Kol back."

Marcel went rigid beneath her hand. "Davina, messing with that kind of magic is dangerous. You know that."

"I don't care," she said. "I can do it."

She knew what he was thinking. He was trying to think of a way to persuade her to let this go. He never liked Kol, so it didn't really matter what he thought. He would most likely be happy to see him buried six feet under-or rather encased in stone. He would celebrate his death rather then mourn it and he wouldn't be quiet about it either. She couldn't have that.

"Don't you have things you have to do?" She looked pointedly at the door indicating it was time for him to leave.

"Just think about this before you do anything drastic." He didn't move like she wanted him to.

"I have thought about it and I think you should leave." Marcel still didn't move.

Her heart started racing when she realized he wasn't going to do what he asked. "Don't make me do anything we'll both regret," she threatened.

Josh suddenly appeared between them. "Marcel, maybe you should go," he said hesitantly, unsure whether suggesting anything would be a good idea.

Instead of challenging him Marcel finally stood. "I'll go," he said softly. He looked directly at his second. "I'll check in tomorrow."

Davina watched Marcel leave as she continued making a mental checklist. Step two would be making sure his body was preserved long enough to perform the spell. She was sure if Rebekah could do anything magical to help that would be it. That brought her to step three. She needed to start training the newbie witch. Davina wasn't going to be able to do this alone and there were not many witches willing to help her bring back the former vampire.

Then there was step four. She decided then and there she wouldn't give up no matter what. And she didn't.

She hadn't cried since she'd left her house twenty minutes after Marcel. The powerful witch spent days without sleep-and alone. Her back ached from leaning over an endless pile of books-the books she'd hoped would have the answer to all her problems. With every page she turned she became more determined but also increasingly grouchy. Everyone avoided her and she'd even allowed her phone to die. If she was so desperately needed they would know where to find her.

She had left a message on Rebekah's phone letting her know exactly where to find her. Expecting her to show up to help she'd left the door and gate open for her. But it was all for naught. She never showed.

* * *

**ONE MONTH LATER**

The smell was becoming to much for Rebekah to handle. She didn't know how her brother could stand the smell of decaying body laying on a table in the basement. It was bad enough in the basement but for her brother she was sure Klaus could smell it throughout the house. Something had to be done.

But not just because of the disgusting smell. Rebekah didn't have much time before Eva Sinclair made another appearance. The spell used to bind her was wearing off and wouldn't be able to be done again without killing her.

"Alright, Kol," she said to the lifeless body. "This needs to be done now."

"Are you sure you can do this?"

Rebekah turned around to see Freya with all the ingredients they would need. "Of course," she replied confidently. "I've been training for weeks."

"Why isn't Davina here?" Looking around the older witch looked for any signs of the young girl.

"She doesn't know," she said. Rebekah didn't want to make it look like she had any doubts. Though she was confident she could do the spell she didn't want anyone to get her hopes up. Freya seemed to understand because she simply nodded and smiled warmly-for that she was grateful.

Removing the blanket, Freya cringed in disgust. "Has he been laying out in the open like this the entire time?"

"No," answered Rebekah. She looked away sheepishly. "The spell I put on him to slow the decay broke not long ago. What the bloody hell is that look for?"

Eyes wide and filled with concern, Freya started clearing away items to make room on the floor. "It's nothing. You've come a long way in the past month." Taking salt out, she began pouring it in a large symbol around the table. "It'll be fine."

An hour later they were standing on either side of him. "All we can do is wait," said Freya as she made sure all her crystals were still in place. "His hair will fill out soon and his skin will return to normal. Thankfully the spell you did lasted as long as it did. If it weren't for you it would take much longer."

Rebekah thought for a moment she was being patronized, but still took what she could get. She was still new at this after all. There was still one more thing. "I know the timing isn't appropriate, but I need to know. Have you found the body jump spell yet?"

"I have," she said, smiling at her sister.

Rebekah let out a breath of relief.

"Are you going to want to actually return to your own body or another witch?" asked Freya curiously.

"My body!" Rebekah exclaimed in horror. "I never realized how much I love my own body until after all this. Besides I don't think I'd be able to go through this again."

Freya gasped causing Rebekah to turn around. _Please don't have let me screw up_, she thought to herself. But it was the complete opposite. She watched the corpses hand twitch before going still again.

"This is progressing faster then I thought it would," the older sister said curiously, before she seemed to come to the conclusion of something. Her eyes filled with concern which caused Rebekah to fill with fear.

* * *

"Davina?"

She paused in her research, glancing up to see Rebekah leaning against the entrance looking down at her sadly. Her heart clenched. She didn't think she'd be able to handle this. No more bad news! Please! "Is Marcel-?" There was a tremble in her voice.

"Marcel is fine," she interrupted but still seemed to not want to share the information she was currently holding.

"What is it?" Davina marked her place in the grimoire before setting it to the side. She stood from the table and braced herself by grasping the end of it. She knew whatever news the former vampire held wasn't good. That much was clear.

"I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to come out with it." She paused, trying to form the words. Tears started forming in her own eyes before she could say anything else. "Kol isn't with the ancestors, Davina."

"Of course he is." Davina said the words slowly as if she were trying to convince herself. "He died a witch."

Rebekah took a breath. "I did the spell already."

"You what?!" She nearly fell over herself when she moved to stand in front of Rebekah. With her breathing labor and nostrils flaring she hoped she looked dangerous but knew her height itself would make the situation see comical to any outsiders. Taking a step back, Rebekah looked visibly frightened which was exactly what the harvest witch was going for.

"Kol wasn't the one that came back."

Lashing out and making her bleed was the first thing that came to Davina's mind. Shove her against the wall until every bone in her body was crushed. Set her on fire and turn her to ash. Raising her hand she went with option two.

"What are you doing?" Rebekah screeched, crying out as her shoulder dislocated.

"You never wanted to bring him back!" Blood started seeping from the back of her head coloring the wall red.

"Of course I did!"

She heard the concrete wall crack.

"Davina, please!"

Lowering her arm, Davina allowed Rebekah to fall with a sickening crack. She thought she'd feel better seeing her hurt but she was instantly overcome with guilt and remorse.

"I'm sorry," whimpered the dark skinned woman.

"Get out!"

"I can't." Rebekah glared with tears in her eyes. "My ankle is broken."

Davina rolled her eyes. "Then call for help!" she snapped, returning to her research. She sat down and opened a random book aggressively. "I can figure this out. I brought Mikael back, I can bring Kol back." It was more to herself then the injured witch lying on the floor.

"He's moved on, Davina," gasped Rebekah suddenly while she pulled her cell out. "He found peace."

"There is no peace for your kind," said Davina, tone clipped.

Rebekah was trying to get a signal but paused when those words left her mouth. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means." Tears were now freely running down her cheeks-tears she hadn't allowed herself to cry for a while. "Kol told me. He's killed more then any of you-including Klaus. If he's not with the ancestors there is only one other place he can be."

"You think he's in hell?"

Davina didn't need to answer. She didn't want to answer. She just couldn't do it. If she said the word then that would mean it was real and there would be no way to bring him back. Him being gone was not an option.

* * *

AN: Cookies if you can guess what the sequel to Closure will be about. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey guys! First, sorry for the wait! Obviously things go differently in the show. I was planning on having this finished before the season finale but due to my computer being so mean THAT didn't happen! So in this story things happen VERY differently. I didn't want to do a complete rewrite of the chapter. Just a warning: It is a bit rushed so I could complete it.

.

.

.

* * *

CLOSURE

PART 3

* * *

.

.

.

This couldn't be happening. Davina was afraid to even breath. It was as if she made any kind of move he would suddenly realize her existence. Rebekah swore to her Kaleb was planning on leaving New Orleans so she would have no chance of bumping into him. She had assumed by that statement the now vampire had somehow convinced the man to leave. Just one more thing Rebekah screwed up this week, she thought to herself.

She tried moving through the crowd but there was just to many people. Just look the other way. Just look the other way. No matter how many times she repeated it she couldn't help but to look his way. His stance and even his clothing was different. She wondered if he would still have that goofy smile or if that had been all Kol.

He must have sensed someone watching him because his eyes were suddenly on her. His eyes even seemed different. Less haunted and tragic. He scrunched his brow in confusion before making his way to her. Of course he would be allowed the clear path. Nothing could go her way...

She darted through a group of people but stopped when she heard her name being called by an all too familiar voice. How did he know her name? He shouldn't know her name! She inwardly cursed. They must have had Cami psycho analyze him just as she did Vincent-they didn't want another Cassie incident.

"Davina Claire?" he asked when he finally caught up to her. "Are you Davina Claire?"

"No." She cringed. His voice was even different.

He looked around awkwardly and completely confused. "I'm sorry. You look familiar."

He turned around, leaving her in the middle of the street. Davina felt a pang of guilt. She had no idea where it came from. It wasn't her that put Kol into Kaleb's body, but she didn't fight him on it when she'd found out who he really was. She didn't feel any guilt when she kissed him on many occasions. She felt as if she violated him somehow. It may have been in Kaleb's body but it was still Kol, right?

* * *

Davina unlocked the gate to the tomb but stopped short when she noticed the bricks sitting next to an open space. Her chest tightened up when she realized it was really happening.

She'd spent so long dedicating herself to bringing Kol back. That's all she did or thought about. Even when Freya confirmed what she'd feared but refused to admit. Every day she'd still been here-in the place his siblings wanted to lay him to rest in. But not Kaleb's body, he was run off long ago by Klaus when he realized how hard it was for any of them to look at the face once worn by their brother. They wanted to lay Kol to rest-the real Kol-the body that was obviously beyond repair, which was currently residing in a sealed coffin within the Mikaelson household.

Of course it didn't mean it was permanent. She would still be here doing research and doing what ever she could to find him, wherever he was. But then that would mean...

It was difficult enough for her to be in this place surrounded by most of Kol's witchy collection. Every time she entered the tomb she was reminded of him at every turn. She used it to her advantage, urging herself forward. It made her work harder. But to be in the same building as him...

She couldn't do it.

Davina stood in front of the space that would hold Kol's body. She tried imagining him in there. Having never seen him in person except in pictures she couldn't see him lying there. It would mean he gave up. It would mean she gave up.

Hearing the sound of crunching gravel, she turned around to see Rebekah walking up the trail with Marcel following behind. She hadn't seen her-only heard from her once over a text-since she'd magically thrown her against a wall. It was strange to see her-the real her-walking around. The blonde vampire seemed to hesitate in continuing down the path when she spotted her, but continued anyway.

"Davina," she greeted with a forced smile. "How are you?"

"Fine," she answered, tight-lipped. Davina looked back at Kol's soon to be grave. "You're really doing it?"

Rebekah nodded uncomfortably before looking over to Marcel for help. Davina was shocked to see her so out of place. Whenever she entered a room she was always the person that demanded the most attention. Now she stood there looking as if she wished she were anywhere but there. It gave the young witch immense pleasure to see her so uncomfortable.

Marcel cleared his throat, nodding his head toward the maintenance director walking down the path. Rebekah immediately left the two, more then happy to leave the awkwardness behind. "The...funeral-if that's what you want to call it-is tomorrow," Marcel said to Davina.

He moved to stand beside her but she wouldn't have it. How dare he assume everything was okay between them! He'd spent so long discouraging her from the task she'd spent the past six months on. Putting everything on hold she'd willingly helped deal with Eva Sinclair and Dahlia. She'd taken time away from something she'd put her full dedication towards. And this is how they repay her.

"You can't put him here. I just need more time," she said, never taking her eyes off of his. If she did then that would mean she was giving up and she couldn't do that.

He took a deep breath. He knew what he was going to say she wouldn't like it. "Dee, you're not the only one who lost him. Klaus walked in on Rebekah a couple weeks back crying over a picture of Kol. She feels like she failed him. She feels guilty and having his body downstairs isn't helping anything."

Davina felt a swell of anger. "She should feel guilty! If she would have waited I could-"

"Don't put this on me!" Rebekah suddenly appeared in front of them. "You said it yourself, he was connected to the body. If he didn't come back with Kaleb then he wasn't with the ancestors!"

"Then I can-" Davina stopped. She had no idea how to get him from wherever he was. Nobody, that she knew of at least, had the knowledge of what happened to a spirit once they 'moved on' if that's even what happened. She had insinuated to Rebekah he might be in hell but in reality she herself had to wonder if there really was a hell.

"You can what?" asked Rebekah exasperatedly, her entire body shaking. "What can you really do? Nothing! It's over!" Pointing to the mausoleum she added, "This may be the Claire tomb, but it's legally owned by Kol-who is a Mikaelson, therefore we have every right to lay him to rest in this spot. It's what he would have wanted and we're going to do just that. If you have any issues take it up with the taker." With that said, Rebekah rushed away.

* * *

She didn't go.

And she regretted it. She would for months.

Davina told herself the day of she didn't need to go. She managed to convince herself it was completely unnecessary. She would find a way! She would! That couldn't possibly be it. Someone to enter her life and influence it so drastically only to leave it so abruptly. He'd been her teacher, friend, boyfriend. She had even possibly loved him. She had been so convinced she could bring him back.

She had been delusional.

* * *

Davina knew something was off before she made it to her recently 'inherited' top floor loft apartment. She'd needed a change of scenery-something she'd wanted the day she turned eighteen. The only downside: it was in Marcel's name for the time being, neither of them having the time to change it. That meant anyone could stroll in without an invitation.

Stopping just short of the welcome mat, she held the key tight in her hand, unsure if she should actually enter. The young witch was obviously powerful enough to take most enemies but her energy was beyond depleted at the moment. She felt the presence, but didn't know what it was for sure or if it was friendly. If her intuition was correct, it was vampire. The only problem being most of the vampire's she knew usually called before popping in.

Preparing herself, she unlocked the door while simultaneously shoving it open. It hit the wall with a loud crack. Nothing could have prepared her for what was on the other side. In fact, as the door flew open her first thought was, 'Great! Now I'm seeing things!' She was expecting a random vampire, maybe not yet knowing the loft was hers now. Maybe even Rebekah, begging her for help for some stupid issue.

No, it was the last thing she would ever expect.

"Kol?"


End file.
